Chapter 508
Pleasure and Pain is the 508th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While Minerva and Rogue stand ambiguously victorious against the Historia Spriggan 12 members, Larcade appears before Sorano, Yukino and the Exceed and turns his Magic, Pleasure, upon the whole battlefield, negatively affecting friend and foe alike. At Zeref's behest, Larcade ceases his attack and instead directly assaults Yukino; Kagura then appears and saves her. Finding it unbelievable that someone who wields light could follow Zeref, Larcade reveals that Zeref is in fact his father. Summary Rogue and Minerva, exhausted, manage to best their Historia foes, but Minerva cannot conclude whether they bested them in strength or whether it was because their conjurer was defeated. Rogue goes on to inquire what the bright light that just shone, which Minerva says was Fairy Law, and that it targets the caster's perceived enemies; Rogue wonders whether all enemies were vanquished, but Minerva replies that the Alvarez forces were only dwindled. As Rogue worries about exhaustion, elsewhere, while Yukino, Sorano, Lector and Frosch marvel at the falling of the enemy troops, Larcade Dragneel appears, fully intent on paying the enemy back for killing the majority of Alvarez's troops, lest he be unable to face his father. While the Exceed bask in Larcade's elegance, Yukino recognizes him as a Spriggan 12 member from the north; Larcade reiterates that he is going to pay them back, and unleashes his own light. The light causes Sorano to buckle to her knees with a euphoric expression, while elsewhere, Rogue and Minerva also succumb, as do many others across the entire battlefield, all with the same expressions on their faces. When Laxus too falls to his knees, Mavis wonders if only adults are affected, but when she sees Warren unaffected, she wonders what this Magic could possibly be, but also falls, euphoric and body hot. Gildarts also does the same in front of a disgusted Cana. Concurrently, August stands before a defeated Crime Sorcière and belittles Larcade's Magic, while at Irene's location, she is overcome by Larcade's Magic, which allows Lucy, Happy and Carla to escape with the injured, and Wendy and Erza to engage Irene in combat. Just after this, Zeref contacts Larcade via Telepathy and tells him to cease his actions, as their allies are being affected, which he does. Down below, as Yukino wonders why Sorano was struck by his Magic and not her, Larcade explains that his Magic is Pleasure, and that those who have experienced the pinnacle of pleasure cannot avoid it and will die if overloaded; Yukino tries to attack him, but Larcade turns his Magic into a series of tendrils that wrap around the Sabertooth Mage, Lector and Frosch and directly transmit copious amounts of pleasure into their bodies. Just then, much to Larcade's surprise, the tendrils are severed by the arriving Kagura Mikazuchi, who muses aloud the irony of someone who uses white light could be a follower of Zeref's. Larcade, however, corrects Kagura and informs her that he is not a follower of Zeref, but is instead his son. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Minerva Orland vs. Wall Eehto (Historia) (concluded) *Rogue Cheney vs. Bloodman (Historia) (concluded) *Crime Sorcière vs. August (concluded) *Erza Scarlet & Wendy Marvell vs. Irene Belserion (started) *Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Larcade Dragneel (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * |Ēra}} * ** * |Terepashī}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Battle Form * *Flight *Swordsmanship Armors used * Weapons used *Sword *Staves * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Paired Fish Key Arc Navigation